Tori and Dustin, Rangers in Love
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: All is right in the loving relationship of Dustin and Tori. Even Lothor’s cloud of evilcan’t change that. But something can.
1. Blue eyes

A/N: I appreciate all the reviews I have been receiving, and it keeps me writing. You make my day, in a good way.

Hunter was just coming off the track when he spotted Dustin. He wiped his sweaty forehead and wondered why Dustin was not riding.

"Dustin?" Dustin didn't turn towards him, he just kept on going. Hunter ran to catch up with him. "Dustin, what is up with you bro?" Dustin turned around and Hunter looked puzzled.

"Were you talking to me?" Blue eyes stared at Hunter, and then smiled. "Hunter?"

"Yeah, its me. Did you hit your head or something?"

"Or something." Hunter put his hand on the other teens shoulder.

"Hey where's your bike, we can take a few runs around the track?"

"I can't right now. Maybe later." Hunter nodded. "See you later Hunter." He turned and walked away. Blake came up after getting out of his truck. He smiled at his brother.

"Hey bro, sorry I am late. Kelly just needed some help with a shipment she just got in after you left. Lucky you." Hunter turned to his brother.

"Yeah, lucky me." Blake saw he was lost in thought, and poked him in the ribs.

"Earth to Hunter."

"Huh? Oh Blake, sorry. I was just thinking, something is different about Dustin. I just don't know what."

"Looks the same. Maybe he changed since he and Tori got together. He is trying to change for her, so she would never be ashamed of him."

"Wasting his time, she would never be that. She is blind to any faults. She can't keep her hands off him either."

"Yeah, I've noticed, lucky dog. But then he can't keep his off her either." Both boys smiled and walked over to Hunters bike and began to get it ready to load onto the truck.

"Yes I wish I could find someone I loved like that."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Tori was sitting with Dustin in his favorite chair, a lazyboy. She was sitting on his lap, his arms around her waist. He had claimed he had seen a mouse and she had jumped into his lap. He had to remember that one. She sat there, feeling his heart beating through her back. He nuzzled her neck, causing her to wiggle.

"Don't wiggle Tori." He then kissed her neck with butterfly kisses, and moved to her ear. She jumped and he laughed. "Didn't I tell you not to do that?" Tori turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Am I causing problems for you?"

"Yeah, good ones. Dude you just don't know what you do to me. A babe like you near me, why my mind turns to mush."

"You are the sweetest, Dustin. I love you.

"Man if you were a hamburger, you would be the most popular meat in Spain."

Tori smiled at Dustin, indulgently. "I think you mean India."

"Oh yeah, there too. I hope you never leave me, Tori." Tori's eyes turned serious as she gazed down at him, one hand in his hair, playing with it. The other over his heart.

"Dustin, I am with you, until you don't want me anymore. If that is forever then I will be happy. Do you know something Dustin?"

"What?"

"When I was 12, I used to practice kissing my pillow, pretending it was you." She turned pink when she said it. Dustin smiled brightly at her.

"I used to write your name in my notebook. I used to write... Dustin and Tori Brookes."

"Well you remember that game, where you write down 5 names of boys you like, then under that houses, jobs, kids and such? To find out who you would marry?"

"Yeah."

"Well I used to do that. Then arrange it so that it came up with your name." Dustin gave her a kiss.

"Wow, man that is so awesome. I can't believe you would do that. No other girl did that. I was always the joke."

"Not with me, never that."

"You remember that time you were exposed to the chicken pox?"

"Yeah cause I had been around Nancy, and she came down with them."

"What you didn't know was, that when her parents told yours you might get them. Well...I went over to her house, and kissed her on the cheek." Tori laughed at him, and hugged him tight.

"You idiot, you caught it too. So we both missed Shanes party."

"I did it for you. I didn't want you to go through that alone." Tori leaned into him and kissed him, deepening the kiss, as Dustin happily joined in. She had totally forgotten the non-existent mouse.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	2. Whats up with Dustin?

Hours later Blake was ordering a pizza just before he got off work. He planned to pick it up on his way home. Hunter was already on his way home, and Blake was closing up. When the door opened and Blake turned and saw Dustin come in.

"Hey bro, what you doing here so late?"

"Just stopped by. Was looking for Tori." Blake smiled at him, as he took the drawer he had counted and placed in the safe and closed it. He turned back to his friend.

"She isn't here, haven't seen her for hours. Thought she was with you."

"Nah, not with me. I will catch up with her."

"You guys want to join us for some pizza and then maybe a ride on the track?" Dustin shook his head, and seemed lost in thought.

"No, maybe another time. Got things to do."

"I see you decided to change your colors for awhile." Dustin looked down at his light blue shirt, and tight black jeans.

"Yeah, get tired of the same color. You should try it too." He turned and walked away.

Blake turned and went to the chairs and picked up his jacket and walked out, turning off the lights, and locking the door. Twice in one day Dustin didn't want to ride? Odd that, he thought.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Tori had watched a little tv, and then decided to go for a swim. She changed into her bikini and pulled on her shirt and shorts over it. Grabbing her bag she left her apartment.

Dustin was at the beach, watching the water. The sun was sitting in a magnificent array of vivid colors. He was interrupted by feminine arms coming around his waist. He turned his head and looked at Tori.

"Was looking for you." Tori smiled up at him.

"I was at my apartment." He turned and looked down into her eyes, and he leaned and kissed her on her nose.

"I missed you."

"Not anymore you don't. Want to go for a swim?" He hugged her and smacked her on the bottom.

"Why not?" Both began to undress. Dustin smiled as he looked at Tori. Beautiful he thought to himself.

The two ran to the water and dived in. Both swam for awhile, racing each other and playing. Then went to the beach and lay on Tori's large towel, side by side. Dustin and Tori were watching the stars overhead. Twinkling in the night sky. Dustin leaned over Tori and kissed her. She enjoyed his kiss, as much as she enjoyed chocolate covered peanuts. Probably more even.

Dustin became rougher, his hands began to roam. He pulled at her bikini top. Tori began to push at his hands. "Stop Dustin! No..."

"Tori, I want you. Come on." His hand grabbed round flesh and she flinched. Then grabbed his wrist.

"NO!" She began to struggle, and he ignored her. When she heard footsteps, close by. She turned her head as she saw sneakers near her and a long arm lean down and grabbed Dustin by the shirt and his belt and lift him and throw him away from her. Hunter turned to Tori.

"Tori?" Tori looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She was adjusting her top.

"He.... I don't know......not like him." She turned to where Dustin had landed, but he wasn't there. Hunter turned and looked over there and then back to Tori. He went down on his knees beside her as she sat up.

"Dustin? I would never think he would try something like that. Not Dustin."

"Me either. Thank you Hunter." She buried her face in her hands. She couldn't look at him she was so embarrassed.

"Not your fault Tori. Don't worry, I will see what is up with him. Could he be drinking? Is he sick?"

"I don't think so. But something isn't right about him. Hunter?........." Hunter pulled her close and hugged her.

"What?"

From where she buried her head in his warm shoulder her voice spoke. "I am afraid of him. If you hadn't come along......" She left her thoughts unsaid, as she knew he didn't need them spoken to understand.

"I'll take you home, and I will stay on your sofa tonight. Just in case. I'll call Blake and tell him." Tori was glad to have such a friend.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Dustin looked into the mirror in the bathroom. What was the problem? He thought Tori loved Dustin. Surely they had.... well he would have if he were him. He just wasn't as stupid as this Dustin. If only Hunter hasn't interrupted them.


	3. Hunter plays big bro

A/N: Did you guys notice the eye color, and figure it out before I told you? Well poor Dustin is just beginning to suffer. He suffers so well.

Hunter was driving his truck and Tori was riding with him. They stopped at the Bradley's apartment. Blake was fixing to leave and came out to ride with them. He got in and Tori moved over, sitting in the middle. Blake gave her a sympathetic look.

"You alright Tori?"

"Yeah, I just wish I knew why he acted that way."

"Don't worry about it, Blake and I will have a talk with Dustin. Are you sure you want to go to the gym?"

Tori turned to Hunter. "Yeah, I can't deal with facing him just yet. Working out will be good for me."

"I'll call you after we talk to him, okay?" Hunter gave her a warm smile. "Just let big brother's Hunter and Blake take care of it." Tori smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss. She leaned and hugged Blake, who returned it.

After dropping the blond girl off, the boys went to Storm Chargers. Dustin was busy talking to Shane. Hunter had a grim look on his face as he went over. Shane looked up and smiled. Dustin turned and smiled brightly.

"Hey Dude, just the guys I wanted to see. Theres this thing going on at the track, some famous riders are in town and are...."

"Dustin, will you come outside with us for a minute?" Ask Hunter, interrupting. Dustin just nodded and Shane looked puzzled. They walked out the back door and Shane had followed them.

Outside in the back, Dustin looked questioningly at Hunter and Blake. Hunter moved, his fist making contact with Dustin's chin, sending him crashing to the ground. Dustin lay there looking up at him.

"Why did you do that dude? Man I don't get it."

"Don't play stupid with me, damn you. Never thought you would be the kind of guy to do that to a girl. Especially Tori."

"Do what? Man you are so not making sense." Hunter went to grab him and Shane stepped in and grabbed his arm.

"Stop, what are you doing Hunter?"

"I am going to beat the stuffing out of him." Dustin got up, his anger flaring. He faced Hunter, eyes locked with blue ones.

"For what? I didn't do anything, that I know of. Did you turn bad again?"

"What did he do, that made you mad?"

Hunter turned to Shane. Blake moved to his brothers side. "He attacked Tori on the beach last night." Dustin's expression changed to one of shock. Shane looked from blond to dark.

"Yeah if I hadn't stopped him, he would have raped her." Shane turned to Dustin.

"I can't believe that, Dustin?"

"I didn't do anything. I didn't see Tori last night. It wasn't me, believe me man. I would rather kill myself that hurt her. I would never force her to do anything. That's so not me." Shane looked deep into those soft brown eyes then turned to Hunter.

"I believe him."

"Hunter, I didn't attack Tori." Hunter glanced at Blake then back to his friend.

"Then there is a twin, clone or something out there pretending to be you. We have to find it/him." He moved over and put his hand on Dustin's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks, man. For believing me."

"I do, Dustin. But if I find out you are lying...."

"Yeah, I know. But it's good to know you care enough about Tori to defend her."

"Hey Hunter..." He turned to his brother, and found him staring at Dustin.

"What?"

"Dustin's eyes... they are brown."

"Yeah, so?"

"The imposter's was blue." Hunter thought and then nodded.

"Yeah, you are right. We'll bro's we have work to do." The four boys went back into the store, and to work while they thought of what to do when work was over. Hunter grabbed his cell phone and made his call.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori closed her cell phone and went towards the shower. She couldn't believe what Hunter had said. It was her Dustin at all. But an imposter. But wouldn't she have known? Was she stupid? She thought back, what was different, what? The way he talked, no slang. He sounded smart, and he had....blue eyes. Why didn't that register with her? Love had made her blind. She loved Dustin, to her he was everything. She was glad it wasn't him. She didn't know if she could have handled it if he had done it. Not her sweet Dustin.

An hour later a crimson truck pulled up and Tori climbed in. She smiled at Hunter. "Thanks for picking me up, Hunter."

"No problem, Tori. Glad I could help." He pulled out in traffic. "We are all meeting at Dustin and Shanes."

"I want to get my hands on him...."

"Get in line, my girl. Behind me and Dustin."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they pulled up outside the apartment complex, the two got out and found the others waiting outside for them. Dustin stood there looking at Tori, not moving. Tori stopped and stared at him, remembering last night and what happened. It wasn't him, she told herself. This is the man I love.

"Dustin?" Everyone was watching the two, as they stood there. Then Tori ran towards Dustin, throwing herself into his arms. "I love you." She whispered to him. He hugged her close.

"Forever, dude this guy will love you forever. You are my breath that I breath man." He whispered back. She smiled as they held each other, and she could smell his aftershave, she closed her eyes.


	4. firsts

Shane looked around the apartment. There was stuff all over the place, clothes, CDs, posters. All began to look around to see if whoever did it was still there. But the culprit was long gone.

"Man, if I get my hands on whoever did this...."

"I get them first." Tori turned and walked over to the boys.

"Look, most of the stuff seems to have come from your room, Dustin." She held up a poster of a famous actress, one that Dustin thought was hot. He took it from her, and looked at it, someone had drawn a mustache and a black eye on it, and blackened her teeth.

"Hey man, looks like they were after you. My room is fine, so is the kitchen." Said Shane as he walked in to the living room.

Hunter picked up a yellow shirt and put it neatly on the sofa back, as others picked up stuff. Tori picked up a pair of shorts, and dropped them. Dustin was moaning over his CDs that were broken.

"It has to be the imposter."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were done, they ordered some pizza and ate their dinner. When they were finished, Blake thought of something that might make Dustin feel better, a race. He suggested they go to the track. So all went to the track.

None were prepared for what they found when they got to Storm chargers to collect Dustin's bike. Opening the door, they all froze. There were pieces of his beloved bike all over the store. Hanging off of stuff, including the lights. Dustin wanted to cry. Why was this happening? None had any idea. They stood there looking.

"Man, this guy is going to get it. He went way over the line, he wrecked my bike, and he attacked Tori. I'm going to find him, and slowly break off his body parts and feed each piece to him." Tori put her arms around him, and hugged him.

"Kelly will be so mad when she sees this. We better clean this up." Said Blake as he reached for a piece of the bike hanging from a hanger. The others followed suit. Soon the bike lay in a pile in the back room. Dustin turned and walked away.

"I am going to find him now." He said, his voice low. Shane grabbed his arm.

"No, we do this together. He messes with one, he might as well have messed with us all." Dustin smiled, for once getting the reference that Shane had made.

"Thanks guys." The gang turned out the lights, and locked up. It had been a long night. The Bradley's left together, and dropped off Shane. Dustin was riding with Tori. The night air felt good to them as they rode along, in no hurry to stop. Dustin sat next to her, with his seat belt on, and his left arm around her shoulders.

"Hey babe, I don't want to leave you alone tonight. He might come after you again." Tori glanced at him, and then smiled. "I can sleep on the sofa you know."

"You don't have to Dustin. You can share my bed, why you might even get some sleep." Dustin looked at her, with a interested look.

"Ohh, does that mean what I think it does?"

"It might lover boy. I was thinking of you in that yellow ranger suit, how it fits you like a glove...."

"So you like me dressed that way." He purred. She reached out a hand and ran it up his thigh.

"What do you think, ranger boy?" Desire blossomed in him, as he put his hand over hers.

"Honey, I am all yours." She took her hand away and pulled over, as they were in the country. She turned the van off and turned to him.

"Dustin my love, you are the hottest guy in the world. I have been having dreams about you. I want to make them real. I want to know the secret....of you." Dustin took off his seatbelt and put his hands on either sides of her face. He kissed her, and she clung to him.

"Tori, I love you, more than my bike, more than anything. I want more than your kisses, and hugs. I want all of you. I want to brand your body with mine." Tori crawled over the seat, pulling Dustin with her. She kept blankets back there, for after her swim if she were cold. She spread one out and turned to Dustin, who was on his knees beside her.

She leaned and kissed him, one hand going inside his shirt to caress his hairless chest. She liked the heat from his skin. He reached out for her, and slipped his hand under her shirt touching her satin skin. His lips hungrily possessed hers. They fell onto the blanket, wrapped in each others arms. The van began to rock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dustin and Tori were getting dressed when a light lit up the interior of the van, and a hammering on the side. Dustin looked out the fogged window and saw a badge. He moved up to the drivers seat and into it. Tori followed more slowly as she pulled on her blouse.

"Yes officer?"

"It's not safe to pull into the woods like this. How old are you kid?"

"Eighteen, sir."

"You do know, that you shouldn't be doing what you were doing with your girl?" The officer shined his light on Tori as she took the passenger seat.

"No, sir. She is my fiancée."

"Get out of here, doing your wooing someplace safer. Better yet, go to a drive in movie." Dustin smiled at him, as he started up the van.

After they were back on the road, Tori looked at Dustin. "I guess that was risky, never know what could have happened. Lots of nuts out there."

"Yeah, but it was so incredible, and bodacious, and.....I can't think of anything but wow. Man, that was better than going to the moon, or winning a gold metal for freestyle and for motocross all in the same day, and beating the Bradley's." Tori smiled at him, and turned on the radio.

"I know, lets go home now, to sleep."

"Man, who wants to sleep, we are wide awake and I so want to do it again." Tori winked at him. Their first time, the end of innocence.

Both were unaware of someone watching them, and looking at the pictures taken earlier.


	5. in the newspaper

A/N: I have exorcised a story over at.... the adult version of this site. called "What she did at the movies". NS story. R rated. (T/D/H) Ready to do more here. On with the story. Glad you guys are still reading...thanks..

Tori woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. She smiled and stretched, and yawned. She was tired, but contented and sore. She looked at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning. Oh well time to get up, Dustin had to go to work. She pulled on Dustin's shirt, that barely covered her butt. She walked into the kitchen.

Dustin looked over at her, and smiled that beautiful smile of his. How she loved it. She walked over to him, and they shared a quick kiss. "Morning babe."

"Morning, handsome." She sat down at the table and opened the paper that lay on the table. She flipped the pages looking for something interesting, in the local news, and gossip she stared......a gasp coming from her lips. Dustin turned and turned off the stove came over, looking over her shoulder.

"Where did they get that?"  
  
"I don't know, but everyone will see that. I can't face anyone, going to run away." Dustin hugged Tori to him, and rubbed her back. He glanced at the paper again. There was a picture of them doing it. He had to find a way to protect Tori. At that moment the phone rang, and Dustin went to answer it.

"Hello?" Dustin listened for a moment. "Yeah, we saw it already. No, I don't know who did it. Tori is really upset about it. Wants to run away. It has to be that bastard...clone or whatever." He listened some more, nodding now and then. "Yeah, I will see you at work. No Tori is staying at home." He hung up and turned to Tori.

"Dustin, my parents are going to kill me, as is yours going to kill you. There is an article about you Dustin,.... 'freestylist has other tricks and rides. Surfer girl rides more than waves. Teens are out of control....' that is what it says.

"I am going to get him, Tori don't you worry." He turned and finished the breakfast that no one was hungry for, but both would eat.

Tori had ignored the ringing phone all day. But when her father knocked she answered. There stood Dustin's dad also, and she was so embarrassed. She invited them in, and the room grew hot. They sat down, as Tori called Dustin and ask him to show up.

"Victoria, I can't believe what I saw this morning. I spewed my coffee all over the table. How could you? Didn't we raise you to wait till you are married? Then you did it with that air head Waldo." Dustin's dad turned with anger crossing his face.

"Now you just wait a minute, Felix, don't go picking on my boy. There is nothing wrong with him. Any girl would be lucky to get him. Though I would rather it be Tori."

"Shut up, Dave. All these years living next door to each other, never thought you had those plans for our kids. My daughter deserves a lawyer or doctor, or perhaps a scientist. Not a moron, like your son."

"Dad, you are so wrong. Dustin is a great guy, and I love him." Both men turned towards her. "You heard me, I love him, and he loves me. I wont have you insulting him. If you want to do that, then leave."

"Leave? I am your father. What future does the boy have....garbage man? Working in that store, or living off you?" Tori grabbed her dad by the arm, and started dragging him towards the door.

"That's it dad, go. Don't come around till you can be nice to Dustin."

"When hell freezes over."

"Then it will be a cold day in ........when we see each other again huh?" she slammed the door behind him. She then turned to Dustin's dad. "He shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright, Tori. You always were protective of my son. I always secretly hoped you two would get together. He needs someone like you, and I think you need him."

Tori smiled at him. "You are right there. I am so embarrassed by that picture, I wish everyone could forget it."

"Don't worry Tori, I was young once too. I'll tell you a secret, I couldn't stay away from Dustin's mom either. So Dustin came a little early, if you know what I mean. You two are young and in love, even though you should have waited."

There was a knock then the door opened and in walked Dustin, he had apparently ran. He stopped and looked at them, his cheeks turning red.

"Dad?"

"Son, I came to see the two of you. You know why. Don't worry boy, I am not going to give you a lecture. Just supporting you, unlike Felix." He got up and walked past Dustin, as he did so, he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Take care, and be more careful." He walked out and softly shut the door.

"Well, you might as well come in. I'll fix you some lunch. Dustin sat down on the sofa and rubbed his eyes.

"Man, I can't believe my old man. He was way cool about all this. I thought he would like blow a fuse. Come here, I need a hug." Tori moved over and put her arms around him, seeing a tiny oil stain on the top of his right hand.

When they went out to the van, having decided to take a ride in the country. Dustin who was going to drive went over to the drivers side, and found a paper on the windscreen. He pulled it off, and it was an enlargement of one of the pictures that had been taken the night before. Dustin wadded it up and tossed it in the nearby trash. He got in and slammed the door. Tori just sat there, gazing out the window.

I got them now. They still don't know my reasons, or when I will do something else. I hate them, and I will destroy them. I know what my next move is...and it is a good one....


	6. answers

To the question where to find that adult site, and my adult ... Dustin/Tori/Hunter story (what she did at the movies)...ask Garnetred. She read it. I tried to put the link up but it got deleted.

Dustin stood there watching the group from a distance. He hated them all, and he just might get rid of them all, instead of just who he came to destroy. He watched Dustin and he wanted to throw up. How he hated him, the idiot who had no brains, and was a loser. He looked at Tori, and he thought she was pretty, but not his type. She stood in the way, and had to go.

He suddenly saw someone looking at him, it was that blond,,,,Hunter. He moved away into the shadows. The gang was in front of Storm Chargers. Tori was fixing to drive off. He waited and watched, this should be interesting he said. Hunter suddenly turned around, and called to Tori. Tori stopped and Hunter got in with her.

No, that is not the way it is supposed to be. Hunter, you wont keep your nose out of my business. You knew something was up. Smart idiot.

Tori, drove down the street. Hunter had the radio on, and singing along. She couldn't figure out why he had wanted to go with her suddenly. No idea. She speeded up to get out of the way of a police car speeding by, siren blaring. She tried to turn and the van speeded up more, and was headed for a telephone pole. Hunter seeing it, reached over and wrestled the steering wheel, but it wouldn't change course. He had on his seatbelt, and he looked to Tori. She didn't.

"Tori, put on your seatbelt!!" He reached out trying to keep her going forward, for he saw they were going to hit. CRASH!!!!! The van went into the pole, with the sound of tearing metal, then it came to a stop. Hunter unbuckled himself and moved over to Tori who lay over the steering wheel.

"Tori!" He put his hand on her throat and felt a pulse, then he gently moved her away from the steering wheel, and back against the seat. She had a cut on her forehead, and the corner of her mouth was bleeding. Hunter looked around and saw people standing around staring. Two young guys were staring at them from near Tori's window.

"If you aren't' going to help, get the hell away. This isn't a movie!" The two left quickly, not wanting Hunter to get out of the van. Hunter got out of the van, and went around to the other side. He opened her door, and he touched her cheek, and wished she would open her eyes.

"Hunter! What happened?" He turned to see Shane, Dustin and Blake running towards him.

"Something was wrong with the van, not her fault. She is hurt." Dustin pushed past Hunter and touched Tori.

"Tori, can you hear me, it's Dustin." He looked at Hunter. It's got to be him, we have to get him."

"I agree bro, I thought I saw someone on that hill overlooking Storm Chargers. The reason I went with Tori. Guess I wasn't much help to her."

"Hey, you can only do so much. This guy is going to get his. From now on, we check everything, food, cars, bikes, anything that gets near us. Till we stop him.

"Right bro, lets get some help for Tori."

"I already called for an ambulance, and police." Said Blake putting his phone away. The boys waited till they heard the siren and saw the big white ambulance pull up, and then a patrol car coming from the other direction.

Dustin moved to let the paramedics work. He watched them, and planned his revenge. He would get it too. He watched them put her on a back board, and into the ambulance. He got in with her, to ride with her. The others were talking to the police officer and Shane had gone back to Storm Chargers. They would need a ride to the hospital. He would get Hunter's truck.

Dustin watched from a tall tree. He sat there comfortably, and grinned. Well it hadn't gone as he planned, but it would do for now. He had more plans. He turned and jumped down. When he did he landed right in Hunter's grip.

"Okay whoever you are. We are going to have a little talk. You and me." Dustin looked at him, and he got in a defensive position.

"If you want. But I am not like that idiot friend of yours. I can fight." He preceded to prove it, to a surprised Hunter. They fault for the next thirty minutes. As they fault they talked...

"Who are you?"

"I am Dustin Brooks."

"No you aren't."

"I am, your Waldo is my father."

"What?" Hunter was shocked at that one.

"Yes, I come from the future. I am here to kill that idiot. Who would want him for a father? Certainly not me."

"But Dustin is a good man."

"You aren't picky in your friends are you?"

"Don't put down Dustin to me."

"My mother deserved better. He got her killed, and I was crippled. I found a way to go back to before I was injured and then back further to destroy him."

"Who is your mother?"

"Kelly, your boss. My father doesn't deserve any happiness at all. He will destroy Tori too, and all of you. In the future, because of him you all die. Help me destroy him."

"That is harsh dude. No I want do it. History has already been changed, he isn't with Kelly. He is with Tori. You already changed it. Why harm your father?"

"I hate him!" Hunter and him battled on, and Suddenly Dustin dove into the dirt, like his dad and vanished. Hunter stood there. He had a lot to tell the others.


	7. Dustin does fanfic

Dustin was pacing the floor when Hunter Ninji streaked to the hospital. He moved over to him, and stopped him pacing. Dustin turned and looked up at him. "Where have you been?"

"Meeting with Dustin."

"Meeting with me?" Hunter shook his head.

"No, bro with the other Dustin. Wait till you hear the story." He turned as the others joined them. "Let's sit down and I will tell you what I learned."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd

When Hunter had finished his story, it was quiet and Dustin finally broke the silence. "He is my son? Man that is so strange. I have a son, and his mother is Kelly? That is totally wierd, man. I mean she is nice, and all, but so not my type. "

"Yeah, well apparently you didn't think that before, or is it later. What are we going to do?"

"Man, I want to meet my son. I want to, beat the stuffing out of him. He is crazy, I would never do anything to harm any of you. You all know that right?"

"Of course we do, Dustin." Said Cam, as he put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"History has already been changed, so we think. Why hasn't Dustin disappear yet? Since Kelly isn't with Dustin now?"

"Blake, I don't know, I would assume he would have disappeared because he doesn't exist anywhere, anymore. But... I don't know."

"Hey man. I am so confused. This reminds me of a fanfic I read, recently."

"You read fanfic?"

Dustin looked at Hunter, and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I like some of it. I even wrote one or two. What's wrong guys?" He looked puzzled at his friends, who were staring at him.

"It's just that, we never thought you would read that dribble. Why would people want to write or read that stuff?"

"Because they love fanfic, and their favorites, and want more than what the original creators made. What is wrong with that?"

"I bet you made friends with some of them too, right?" Ask Shane.

"Yeah, I have my favorites, and their reviews can be so nice, or funny. Not many bad ones."

"Reviews? You got to be kidding me?" Said Cam.

"Yeah, otherwise how would you know anyone liked it?"

"Let's talk about something else....like Dustin Jr." Dustin smiled.

"Oh, I like the sound of that. Wonder what Tori would say?"

"Dustin! We have to stop your son. Any ideas?"

"Yeah, use me for bait, then grab him."

"Good idea." Cam replied impressed at his yellow friend.

Suddenly a doctor in green came over to them. He looked at the little group and looked at his clipboard.

"Is anyone here for Tori Hanson?"

"Yeah, we all are. I am her boyfriend." Said Dustin standing up.

"Well, we are doing some more test right now. She has a concussion, lacerations, a couple broken ribs. and a spranged neck so far. She is awake."

"I want to see her..." He took off down the hall, and the doctor turned to the others.

"He can't go into x-ray."


	8. unmade

Dustin Sr. went out of the hospital, followed by the others. They had formed a plan and were determined to bring down young Dustin. Dustin got into his car and drove off, seemingly on his own. The others ninja streaked to various locations and watched.

Dustin watched his dad drive away. Well maybe he would be so worried about that girl he wouldn't notice until it was too late, that he would meet his maker this day. He followed him in his rented car.

Dustin Sr, drove to the park and got out to walk. He didn't appear to be paying attention to anything at all. He walked on the grass off the trails. He stopped beneath a tall tree and sat down to rest, he brought up one knee and leaned his arm on it, and then his head. Dustin Jr. smiled as he moved closer.

Dustin didn't make a move though he knew who was near. His son apparently did believe he was stupid, but he was a ninja after all, and he was battling for Tori's and his life.

Dustin Jr. moved closer and pulled out a gun, he looked down the site of it, taking dead aim at his father, it was go through his head.Then the man who destroyed our family will be gone. His friends are so stupid, they don't know what an idiot he is. They just wouldn't listen to him.

A red blur passed him, and the gun went sailing, he turned and frown at the crimson ranger. He went into a fighting stance and fanced Hunter.

"What do you interfer? It's between my dad and me.I am doing you a favor, getting rid of him."

"He's my friend, my bro. You don't know him, if you did you would be proud of him.He would never hurt anyone, and I don't believe he will destroy us either."

"Well you must be as dumb as him.I know my father, what he is and what he does in the future. You don't know what it was like having him as a dad. If you want to save him, snip him then."

"Listen kid,I am proud to call that man my friend. If you want to hurt him you have to go through me." Then the others appeared next to Hunter. Dustin rose behind them watching, proud of his friends.

"Then through us if you get through Hunter. Not likely you will do that. We are a team, and a family.You don't mess with either." Said Cam.

"Then I will have to destroy you all." He began fighting Hunter.

Dustin's phone rang, and he answered it."Tori?" Shane turned to look at him, as he was smiling and excited. "Man that is so cool. I was worried about you. What?.....you're pregnant!" Everyone turned to him, even Dustin Jr.

Dustin Jr. dropped his hands, and smiled."I guess that history is changed, I shall not have to suffer having him for a dad." He began to fade away as the team turned to look at him, then as he vanished they turned back to Dustin, who was tongue tied....just standing there nodding..and motioning with his hands.

"Man we need to get over to the hospital now. Wow, Dustin and Tori? Who would have believed it?"

"Shane, I for one can believe it. Better Dustin with her than Kelly." All nodded agreement on that one. They turned to return to the hospital slapping Dustin on the back, and smiling.

"Hey we got to celebrate, at our place."

"Yeah Blake, after Tori gets out of the hospital."

"Oh, right bro.I'll buy the pizza."


End file.
